Fun in the rift
by Jarce
Summary: Ezreal got summed to the rift, expecting to have just another regular day on the battlefield. However, something strange was happening, and Ezreal was shocked to figure out what it was...


This is my first written yaoi, so any criticism would be appreciated. Thanks for reading

"Welcome to Summoner's rift".

The mysterious voice every champion hears when they enter the rift. Ezreal, the purple team's Attack Damage Carry, started off this game by going to the shop, and purchasing a long sword, and 3 health potions from the Shop Keeper.

As Ezreal started walking towards the middle lane, something seemed off. His team mates weren't moving from the summoning platform.

"What's wrong with the others?" Ezreal said to himself. He tried to remain calm, as only 15 seconds remained for the minions to spawn.

"Minions have spawned" said the mysterious voice.

There was a problem, however. No minions were spawning. None.

"W…what's going on?"

As Ezreal started walking towards the enemies' tower, he heard a robotic-like sound behind him.

"Oh god, please don't tell me that's…"

Out of the bush came this huge, yellow robot they call "BlitzCrank".

"Beep-Boop" said the robot, as he executed a code that unlocked the front-lower chamber of his body. And out of the chamber, a pole with a hand at the end of it rocked out, grabbing Ezreal from his prostate, and pulling him a centimeter away from its body.

"Beeeeeeep" said BlitzCrank, with an evil tone to it. It put Ezreal on its shoulder, and started carrying him towards his base.

Surprisingly, the turrets were all inactive. And BlitzCrank was moving pretty fast this early in the game. As Ezreal glanced up to check BlitzCrank's level, he was surprised to see that it was at a staggering level 18, the maximum level a champion can obtain.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!" Squealed Ezreal, trying his hardest to wiggle out of BlitzCrank's grip.

"Booop" Said BlitzCrank, with a mad tone to it's voice. Once again, the lower chamber opened up, but this time, 3 long tentacles squiggled out, rushing towards Ezreal's face, plugging up his mouth and ears.

As soon as BlitzCrank arrived to his summoning platform, he let Ezreal down.

Suddenly, out of the Fog Of War, four other champions jumped out, pinning Ezreal down. Ezreal couldn't see very clearly, because his eyes were still covered by the oil that came out of BlitzCrank's tentacles.

"Blargh"

"W…who's there?" said Ezreal, as he felt a wet tongue lick off all the oil on his face.

"Looks like it's our lucky day…" Said Twisted Fate, as he took a card and slowly stroked Ezreal's face with it.

"Why hello there, Ezreal. Long time no see." Said a gorgeous voice from behind. Ezreal glanced behind him, and saw none other than Taric, the Gem Knight.

"T-T-Taric!?" Ezreal exclaimed, intimated by his large, masculine body.

"Just relax, it'll all be over soon…" Taric said, with a soothing voice.

"Let's just get on with it!" Said Vladimir, impatient. He used his blood-manipulation techniques to force Ezreal's penis to go erect.

"It's so cute" Said Varus, with a giggle. "Let's chop it off."

"Calm your arrows, Varus" said Vladimir, as he started shutting down BlitzCrank. "Now, let's have some fun…"

It was time. The whole team started removing all their clothes, revealing their massive penises.

Kog'maw couldn't resist the sight of Ezreal, and while the others were undressing, he whipped out his massive nine-inch throbbing penis, and shoved it down Ezreal's throat. Kog'Maw started producing the weirdest noises you could ever hear, but it seems that he was enjoying it. And apparently, so was Ezreal…

Vladimir, Taric, and Twisted Fate pulled Kog'Maw away from Ezreal, because his massive body was taking up half of Ezreal. They picked him up, and pinned him on the Nexus.

Taric, being the fabulous man he is, pulled out a condom that was covered in rein stones, and put it on Ezreal's tiny five-inch erect penis.

"…that condom isn't useable, Taric. It would hurt the person that was playing with the penis…" said Vladimir, with a chuckle.

"B-b-but… it's FABULOUS! How could you not use it?" Said Taric, trying to hold back his tears.

"Fine. Just this once." Said Vladimir, with a sigh.

Taric happily started working on Ezreal's throbbing penis. He first started by stroking it slowly, but steadily. Afterwards, he started using his tongue, pleasuring Ezreal even more. However, Ezreal didn't want to show that he was enjoying it, so he was trying his hardest to not show it. However, once Taric started using his mouth, Ezreal couldn't resist anymore.

"You like it, don't you Ezreal?" said Taric, with a smirk.

"S-s-shut up!" moaned Ezreal.

Taric chuckled, and continued working on his dick. He slowly licked his shaft, from bottom to top, and then started swirling his tongue around the penis, causing Ezreal to shiver with pleasure.

"I…I…I'm cumming!" Yelled Ezreal, releasing a mere 20ml of cum into Taric's mouth.

"A premature ejaculator, I see… we'll have to fix that." Said Taric. "VARUS! IT'S YOUR TURN. GET OVER HERE."

Varus knew that Ezreal wasn't going to last long, so he put numbing-poison on the arrow, and shot it through the penis. Surprisingly, it went right through, and no blood was shed. However, Ezreal was now numb all over.

"Looks like I used a little too much poison… oh well." Said Varus, and without the slightest show of mercy, grabbed Ezreal's penis, and sticked it into his anus.

"Hngrh" grunted Varus, trying not to show signs of pain.

"So this is your first time, Varus? I'm surprised, I thought you were a man-whore!" Said Vladimir, with Taric chuckling in the background, while masturbating to the sight of Ezreal anally fucking Varus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
